


Tip that Glass

by merui021



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aphrodisiacs, Club!AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, written for NODTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merui021/pseuds/merui021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is actually Baekhyun's fault. Everything. Both the puppy and the human one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip that Glass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written for Kaisooaufest (No one dies this time!)
> 
> First of all, i'm happy that I actually managed to finish this fic. It has been a long journey consisting of me struggling through my own muse and writer's block. Writing this might be a bit harder than I thought it would, but i'm happy I decided on taking this challenge. This is actually my first time writing through an exchange so i'm sorry for my shortcomings in this piece i'm presenting to all of you. I do hope you enjoy it! Cause I know I did! (~-.-)~ ~(-.-~)
> 
> Also, I might have twisted the prompt a bit (i'm so sorry! ;;) But I really did my best in keeping with my storyline I once laid out. I hope it's still up to par to what the prompter expected. 
> 
> And thank you to I, my beautiful and lovely beta. : ) You know who you are. I love you!

"Ughhh.. Why do I even need to read these weird classical stories if I have like.. dance as my major? Where will I even need to use these weird information about a guy and a girl killing themselves for love?"

Jongin watched as Sehun promptly slammed his face on his book on the table, the loud sound giving out a thud that earned the attention of a dozen people inside the quiet building. Jongin looked around shyly, bowing his head a bit as a gesture of apology for the brief ruckus that was made.

"You need it to earn your credits, dumbass. For those electives and shit?"

Sehun whined a bit under his breath but stayed still, his face still being pressed unceremoniously over the small paperback novel on the table.

"I know dickhead. But why do I need to take this with you again? I should have applied for that weird art class in the next building."

"That class where they paint and draw some naked dudes posing in the middle of the room?"

"Yeah. Many people said that the model in that class was really pretty but manly at the same time."

Jongin scrunched his nose at his friend, completely aghast.

"Are you seriously fantasizing over a potential voyeur now?"

"Well at least i'm not spending my time in the library while staying on the same table at the exact same time just to ogle over the obviously satanic librarian."

The tanned male froze, his cheeks turning on a soft shade of pink at his best friend's words. He knew it. He shouldn't have told Sehun about his little- (erm, scratch that) big crush on the wide eyed librarian across the room. Any secrets of his that are told to his best friend ended up as blackmail material. Jongin still doesn't know why he still hadn't learned his lesson after that one time where he posed in front of the camera wearing only a bow tie and a pair of boxers just for Sehun to shut up about his submissive tendencies in bed. Blackmail material to cover another blackmail material. Curse his talkative self when he's drowning in liquor in the middle of the night.

"I told you, I just love this place cause it's in the very back and it's not too crowded"

"Tell me that next time when you're actually concentrating on reading the book instead of looking up every second just to gaze at the love of your life."

With a mischievous smile, Sehun lifted up his head from the book and then proceeded to throw his things inside his bag. Despite that smug and the obvious i-am-plotting-something-that-i-think-can-help-you-but-will-probably-put-you-under-shit-instead expression on his face, the red mark on his forehead due to his prolonged exposure to the material of the book made Jongin snort at him. Sehun doesn't look amused at the non-existent panic on his friend's face.

"Tell you what, I bet that my presence here is hindering you from doing those sweet flirting techniques of yours. Due to that theory, i'm going to go out and leave you in your own devices in favor of sneaking into that art class in school and possibly use my own sweeter flirting techniques to woo the manly and lovely nude model that i'm sure i'll fall for even if haven't seen him yet. Chow."

Positively gawking at Sehun's words, Jongin kept silent as he watches his best friend strut out of the library with purpose, his serious face too scrunched up that he ended up looking like he's constipated. Jongin can't blame the guy though, he's born with a face that is constantly making bitch faces to others that he needs to use almost all the muscles in it just to change his facial expression. The guy's still handsome anyway, Jongin thinks platonically.

Once Sehun is out of the library, Jongin sat still, chewing on his lips silently as he forces himself to read his own book of Romeo and Juliet on the table. 

His best friend's heroic (not) charade left him all alone, giving him no distractions at all.

No distractions from ogling the cute librarian, that is.

He gazes longingly at the object of his affections at the other end of the room, checking in the returned books from the counter. His face is all serious, his gaze intense and he exudes an aura that makes him seem unapproachable and grumpy. Jongin noticed - after days of observing - that when it's the librarian's shift, fewer people go to him to borrow and return books. The people that gets enough courage to approach him looks tense and cautious, like they're trying to tame a wild animal instead of talking to a librarian.

Jongin doesn't get it at all.

Because for him, Kyungsoo is the cutest person on earth and that's an undeniable fact.

Those wide doe eyes, plump lips, pale skin - the entirety of his being made Jongin squirm the moment he laid eyes on him inside the library. The dancer immediately proceeded to squint over the counter so he can see Kyungsoo's name tag on his chest, embroidering his name in his brain (and heart). 

This marked the start of Jongin's regular library escapades. He stays in the library to read the books he needs plus watch over Kyungsoo from the strategic location that he found after a couple of days of always changing seats. From then on, Jongin discovered three major things. 

One is that Kyungsoo is strangely similar to an owl in terms of visuals. Jongin almost bought one in a pet shop but he remembered he already has an over energetic puppy to take care of.

Second, he looks like a penguin. The tanned male spent an hour searching cute penguin videos after he realizes this uncanny resemblance. 

Third, he's Jongin's next door neighbor.

He's more than surprised at this discovery. Jongin isn't actually the type to socialize with others but the fact that he doesn't even know how his next door neighbor looks like is a bit of a stretch. Maybe it's because he's always drifting off in his thoughts whenever he's going out and going into his room. 

Since then, Jongin exerts the utmost effort to see him a couple of times in his apartment building. He's always curious about the smaller man but he isn't able to collect the courage to talk to him. Jongin isn't very good with first encounters and he'll probably just freeze in his place once the other talks to him. 

Kyungsoo - Jongin observes - always goes out of his apartment at approximately nine o'clock, at the same time Jongin steps out of his own door to go to his first class of the day. He's always dressed in black, from his shirts down to his shoes. Due to Jongin's constant state of sleepiness and dumbness in the mornings, he never took the opportunity to talk to the smaller man who looks refreshed and energetic at such an ungodly hour in the day. Maybe this is also one of the reasons why he doesn't know Kyungsoo's living right beside him. He's too spacey in the mornings, even bumping on one of the walls when his brain is too much of a mush to deal with his surroundings. 

Kyungsoo's shift in the library only happens every Wednesday and Friday, at 1 PM up to 6 PM so Jongin doesn't know what else the older does in all those times he's not working in the quiet building. The tanned male thinks that he probably has another job to take care of everyday. After all, no sane human being will come out of their home every nine am just to loiter around the neighborhood without any kind of destination, right?

Jongin still refuses to believe Sehun's theory that Kyungsoo's some kind of a male stripper in some bar out there that is weirdly open from morning to evening and that he is hell bent on taking people's souls with just the look of his eyes.

That cannot be true. It's more than ridiculous. Also, it's Sehun's idea. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone that just started vibrating intensely in his pocket. He took it out and noticed that it's his alarm that was set at 5:30 PM: Baekhyun's feeding time. Shit, his puppy must be biting on every hard surface right now, trying to find anything edible.

In slight panic, he started throwing his things inside his bag, not even bothering to put them in the right places. When he's done, he fixed his hair (cause he'll pass through the library counter, he can't look like a mess) before standing up, putting on his backpack in the coolest way he can manage.

He then started walking forward, his body tensing almost completely when Kyungsoo looks at his direction. He bowed his head slightly and tried his very best to not squeal and bolt out the door when the librarian gave him a polite smile and a bow of his own.

Oh look at him, being in too deep.

He opened his apartment door to some shuffling inside his bedroom, an overexcited puppy nowhere in sight. The dancer sighed deeply as he dropped his bag on the couch, his feet already marching him towards the back of his bedroom door.

True to his guess, he sees the small corgi there, gnawing into something. The puppy seems to be having the time of his life wrestling the thing, small growls and yips escaping it's cute and fluffy body. He's not even noticing the presence of his master standing right beside him. Baekhyun normally stops whatever he's doing so he can run towards Jongin whenever he reaches home. The puppy even stumbles and slides on the floor in its desperate run for his owner but now, it seems like Jongin's existence in the room is being ignored completely.

He chuckled softly to himself before he scoops the puppy into his arms, the wriggling and the wrestling not stopping at all. The new position gave Jongin the ability to see the unlucky thing that the corgi was biting on and he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. It's the stuffed toy he always puts on top of one of the chairs inside his apartment. It's a black cat that Sehun gave him on his birthday, his best friend claiming that the cat is another version of him in the cozy stuffed toy world. Weirdly, the cute plushie really looks like his best friend, complete with the never changing chic expression on its face. It ended up as Baekhyun's chew toy whenever the puppy is hungry. It's a miracle that the stuffed toy is still intact. Jongin will forever wonder what material it's made of.

"Okay Baek, stop gnawing on that and eat something real this time." Jongin said, his voice strained with effort as he forcefully pulled the plushie out of the puppy's strong jaw. Baekhyun yipped and snarled at him but did nothing else. Jongin sighed in relief at that. He doesn't know how he'll deal with it if Baekhyun just starts attacking him right then and there.

The dancer placed the plushie on top of the fridge where he's sure Baekhyun wouldn't be able to reach it before he takes out the pack of dog food in one of his locked cupboards. He doesn't usually lock them but this one is an exception. If he doesn't put it inside a place where his puppy cannot take it, Baekhyun will just find ways to open its container and eat everything. That happened once and Jongin needed to run to the vet just to learn that the puppy is suffering from indigestion. Baekhyun just ate too much of the food for his own good.

He opened the pack and placed some of the food in the bowl, making sure that it's just enough for the puppy to feel full. The corgi immediately ran to it, chewing and chomping down the food with fervor. It seems like he's really hungry before Jongin came back home. It's a good decision for him to set an alarm for this. He forgot to go back home at the right time once and he came back to an apartment littered with bits and pieces of pillow feathers on the floor. Baekhyun bit into two out of three throw pillows that day and the dancer does not want a repeat of that situation. His puppy is really behaved when he's left alone in the house but when he's hungry he's like the spawn of satan. 

Jongin turned around on his heel and placed the pack of food on the table. He stares at the puppy then decides to put the pack back once he's done changing his clothes. If he's in a good mood after changing, he can add some more food in the dog bowl as a treat. After all, he did get to see Kyungsoo today. He even saw Jongin and smiled at him.

Yep, he's really going to give Baekhyun some treats later.

Jongin entered his room, not bothering to open his lights at all. He's used to the dark and he's quite fond of it, so as long as he can dimly see the things he needs to see, he cannot be bothered to turn his lights on. He shed his top and is about to take off his pants when his phone rang in his pocket, the vibration making his skin tingle. It's a message from Sehun, with a picture attached into it. The dancer lifts his eyebrow up, his thumb just hovering on the screen. His best friend isn't the type to send pictures, more used to calling and bugging him than anything else. This fact made him cautious, so sure that the picture cannot mean well at all. 

With a deep breath, he prayed for his soul then opened the photo cautiously, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as it tries to brace himself for whatever it is he's being subjected into. 

The photo shows Kyungsoo standing on some kind of a stage, surrounded by different DJ equipments as he tampers with it, his hands looking nimble on top of the so many buttons and switches. He's still wearing an all-black attire but instead of normal-looking jeans, he's wearing ripped ones coupled with suave-looking sneakers that neutralizes the punk rock feeling of his look. His top is composed of a black leather jacket that covers his whole upper body and a silver necklace that dips down to his chest and disappears underneath his top. His headphones are wrapped around his neck instead of being worn and it completes his look, kind of making him hotter than usual. 

Jongin's eyes are wide as he takes it in, his throat suddenly dry. This photo is really bad for his health. He already gets mini-heart attacks whenever he thinks about how cute his neighbor is but now he has this hot side in him too? He'll definitely get a stroke someday, most likely tomorrow. Or in the next minute. 

His eyes travelled down and he sees Sehun's caption, clearly put there just to tease him. 

"Look who we saw once we entered the club. ;)"

A small groan slips out of Jongin's lips. This new information is more than he can take and he just wants to curl up into a ball and drown in all of his newfound Kyungsoo fantasies. His best friend is far from done though, as his phone vibrated for a second time, a notification for another message with a photo attached to it. 

"Better prepare yourself before looking at the picture dude. I'm warning you."

This time, the message is shown first before the photo and it got him more curious than before, more than eager to look at the photo attached but he first decided to take his bestfriend's advice. He breathed in deeply then out, trying to brace his mental faculties for what's to come. He then looked at the photo, his body going still at the sight. 

It's still a photo of Kyungsoo as the DJ but this time, he's in the middle of jumping to the beat of the music, his right hand up in the air, pointing to the ceiling. His leather jacket is open and it reveals skin, skin, and more skin. His neighbor isn't wearing anything underneath the jacket at all, and his upper body is exposed to the air, the light emphasizing his abs so brilliantly that Jongin cannot take his eyes off of them, his breath stuck to his throat. 

He's feeling so hot suddenly, a small bead of sweat going down the side of his face as he tries to calm himself down. He's not planning on doing anything inappropriate with Kyungsoo in his thoughts. Nope, not at all. Kyungsoo is cute and adorable underneath that stern face, his smile more than enough to light up Jongin's world. 

And coincidentally, he's also hot as fuck and Jongin is more than willing to just bend over that DJ stage with his legs spread wide open while Kyungsoo fucks him from behind for everything to see. 

With a speed Jongin isn't expecting from himself, he locked the door and shed his pants and his boxers, letting them fall to the floor messily as he jumps up to his bed in the nude, pressing his face down on his pillow with his ass pointing up in the air. He pushes his fingers in his mouth and slathers it with his saliva, sucking and licking on them while his other hand is stroking his cock languidly, letting it harden fully, his precum slowly spreading all over his hand. His mind quickly remembers the lube that he keeps in his drawer but he cannot be bothered to move right now, not when he's more than willing to fuck himself raw. 

Once he deemed his fingers wet enough, he moves his hands to his back, his middle finger gently prodding his hole. It's been a long time since he touched himself like this, not having the opportunity amidst his really busy college life. The sting that accompanies the first finger that pushes inside him is proof enough of his non-existent self-cest time but he welcomes the pain with open arms, a moan softly being made in the back of his throat. 

It takes no more than three minutes before he's moaning loudly on his bed with three fingers moving around inside him, stretching him widely and grinding into his prostate. His hips are jerking and thrusting back into his fingers, the squelching sounds more than obscene when coupled by his pleasured cries. His mind is turned into mush, his eyes unfocused as he imagines himself being impaled from behind, roughly being pounded into in abandon. 

He sees himself writhing in pleasure on Kyungsoo's bed while being fucked, his neighbor tugging on his hair and spanking his ass with fervor, watching him jerk and move his body back in every thrust, relishing on being filled and being stuffed by his length. Jongin's breath is ragged as he immersed himself in the image, his hand movements going faster and faster, his mouth hanging open as moan after moan slips out of it shamelessly. He's covered in sweat and his cock is leaking so much, tainting his clean sheets with his pre-cum. He shakily wraps his hand around his cock and starts tugging, putting Jongin on the edge far more quickly than he anticipated. 

He pushes his fingers one last time inside of him before he orgasms with a loud wail, spurting out white after white on the sheets. Jongin shudders almost violently before he collapses down on the bed, boneless. He's catching his breath as his eyes closes, fatigue and exhaustion wrapping around him that he's asleep in record time. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jongin wakes up to the sound of excited barking, followed by the noisy sounds of wood crashing down to the tiled floor. He jerked up from where he is on the bed then jumped up in alarm, his feet dragging his sleepy body out of his room as quickly as they can. He blinked, eyes still unused to the light when he sees his chair down on the floor, dog biscuits scattered all around it. Baekhyun managed to jump on top of the table and he's now happily chewing on the dog treats, his head slipped inside the bag as his tail wags excitedly. 

The dancer slapped his palm on his face before he groans loudly. He forgot about the dog treats that he left on the table earlier. Of course his puppy will be able to reach it by jumping excitedly from place to place, knocking down a lot of the things that blocked his path. Jongin stepped forward for an intervention when he paused, freezing on his spot. He looks down, taking in his naked frame that's still covered with his dried cum before he runs to his bathroom quickly to clean himself.

His overstuffed puppy can wait. He needs to have a meltdown in his bathroom first.

He blames Kyungsoo's aesthetically beautiful abs for this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

His kitchen and him all clean and decent, Jongin is now standing in front of his door, holding the dog leash tightly in his hand. The leash is attached to Baekhyun's collar, the puppy circling around while chasing his own tail happily. The human sighed to himself. All those eaten biscuits' effect is showing. His puppy is too hyper and excited that he's sure Baekhyun will run around his living room all night. Goodbye, good night's sleep. 

He opened his door , tugging the leash slightly when Baekhyun immediately shot his small body forward in a run. He's just going out to buy dinner in the convenience store near his apartment but it seems like he'll need to be careful the whole walk there. Accidentally letting go of the leash will give him a night of running after a small puppy all over the neighborhood. 

Making sure his door is closed, he turns around and starts walking, guiding his puppy down the stairs into the first floor. They pass through the corridor silently, Baekhyun's soft puppy paws the only ones that's making sounds as they walk. They paused when they reached the main door, Jongin patting his pockets in his one last attempt to check if he didn't forget his keys and his wallet. Deciding that he is indeed ready to go, he opens the door slowly. 

He stops when he sees a person sitting on the front steps. He's hunched down, concentrated on a kitten that's encased in his arms. Jongin's breath caught in his throat and he clamped a hand on his mouth so he can stop himself from making any noises that'll make him attract attention. He's not sure he can handle being seen right now, especially with him being so red and flushed, eyes so wide that he looks like he's in the middle of contemplating if he should screech or sob into the night sky. 

Completely oblivious to the dancer's presence, Kyungsoo continues to play with the kitten in his arms, his expression calm and serene with a small hint of playfulness in the small smile he's showing. The kitten looks like he's having the best playtime of his life, his small paws flailing while trying to catch the small ball of yarn that the wide-eyed male is dangling in front of his eyes.

Jongin smiles softly as he watches from the side. He's always been a dog person since he's a kid, mostly because he's never been able to attract cats to his person. They just always end up hating Jongin at first sight, screeching and hissing whenever he comes near them. That's why he has always admired and envied the people that are capable of taming the unfriendly felines. 

He groaned internally. He has found yet again another charming point to the already overwhelmingly charming person in front of him. He's digging a really deep grave for himself. 

Realizing that he's been watching like a creep for far too long, he moved out of his spot, deciding to just walk down the front stairs silently while looking straight ahead so as not to be roped into staring at the older male again. He held Baekhyun's leash tighter then stepped forward, the sound of his shoes immediately attracting the kitten's attention. Kyungsoo seems like he's too preoccupied to notice and Jongin sighed in relief. 

He moved back down another step then blinked when Baekhyun didn't follow him down. He turned his head to look behind him, silent as he watches his puppy being still and tense on the previous step, staring straight at the kitten on Kyungsoo's arms. Jongin suddenly felt panic bubbling up his throat at the scene. His hand twitched and he bit his lips hard, slowly leaning down so he can pick his puppy up. Sensing his movement, Baekhyun's ear moved up before the small corgi snapped into action. 

Jongin can only gasp loudly when the kitten moved quickly as well, its small lithe body flying in the air so it can meet the puppy halfway, a nasty hiss ripping out of his throat. Kyungsoo's shouting voice reached his ears and in the midst of panic, Jongin threw his body between the two animals, forcefully grabbing the kitten away from his growling corgi. 

The commotion suddenly ended in silence with Jongin sitting on the floor with a kitten on hand; Kyungsoo staring at him with his wide, shocked eyes. The tanned male is panting, his eyes just staring at Baekhyun, silently pleading for him to stay put on his spot even if the puppy looks like it's just a millisecond away from jumping on Jongin's lap just to be able to rip the kitten apart. When nothing happened after a few seconds, Jongin let out a long breath then extended his hands out, looking at the kitten that's just staring at him throughout the silence. 

"Hey there little buddy-"

A loud hiss and a quick scratch is all it took for Jongin to screech as loud as his throat can let out, his hand letting go of the angry kitten in favor of looking at the injury that was inflicted to him. 

He stares, eyes wide and panicky as small beads of red slowly oozed out of his cuts, the warm liquid dripping out into the open air. He immediately held his breath and bit his lips hard. Jongin is never good with blood. He's practically the opposite of okay when it comes to blood. The last time he looked at blood this close was when Sehun accidentally pricked himself with his own pen while their studying inside his apartment. That ended really badly with Jongin almost fainting onto his desk, his head narrowly avoiding the painful face plant that was about to happen. It's a good thing that Sehun knew about Jongin's phobia with blood and he immediately managed to grab some chicken in the fridge to show to Jongin. That made him calm down slowly - his eyes intensely staring at the piece of fried poultry while his nose is focusing on the heavenly smell. 

This time, there's no Sehun around and his gaze is already wavering, slowly darkening in its edges as he forcefully rips his eyes away from the bloody sight. In doing so, he sees Kyungsoo looking worriedly at him, the kitten just sitting on the steps, calmly looking away from the situation it had made. Jongin would have made a remark about it but he's too busy with his own predicament. He's so close to fainting, he can sense it. 

Kyungsoo steps closer to him, his face showing intense concern as he moves it as close as possible to Jongin's injured arm. The dancer's breath hitched and his heart just started pounding harder in his chest. Kyungsoo in this close proximity while Jongin is fighting for consciousness over his phobia for bloodshed is not doing any good. 

"Are you okay?"

Kyungsoo's deep velvety voice reached his ears and Jongin reflexively looked in front of him so he can reply to it, only to be greeted by a really close up view of Kyungsoo's handsome face. 

Without any second to spare, Jongin blacked out. 

 

\----------------------------------------

Jongin woke up inside his room, his eyes squinting the best they can as he looks around, confused. He doesn't remember going to his own room to sleep, so how is he on the bed now? He bit his lips gently and focused, his brain going through what happened before he woke up a few minutes ago. Within a few seconds he froze, his mouth opening to let out the loudest groan he can muster. His cheeks took on a bright shade of pink, his hands immediately covering them as Baekhyun barges into the room in a frenzy. The puppy starts jumping, trying to reach the bed the best he can. Due to his small size however, he can only place his paws on the top of the mattress, his cute body standing up on its two hind legs, tail wagging behind him. 

Jongin gazes at his worried puppy then chuckles a bit, finding the sight adorable. Gently, he reaches over and picks Baekhyun up, the puppy immediately snuggling into his embrace while licking all over his chin in an attempt to comfort him. Jongin immediately relaxed, just pulling the puppy closer to his frame lovingly. "You might have done something bad today, pup. But you can comfort me so well so i'll kind of let that pass. No more extra biscuits for you though. Okay?"

The puppy barks softly in reply. It's almost like he can understand what his owner had said. Jongin chuckles before he places the corgi on the bed gently, watching Baekhyun jump down to the floor before he breaks into a run, going out of his owner's room with his tail wagging happily behind him.

Alone once again, it gave Jongin the time to look at his injured arm, his eyebrows shooting up to his forehead in surprise when he sees that it's bandaged neatly. He blinks many times before sitting up, his eyes still staring at his bandaged arm. He doesn't recall waking up and tending to his wounds so there's only one explanation to this: someone took care of him. He bit his lips softly as he thinks. The one who has most probably taken care of his arm is none other than Kyungsoo. He's the last one who Jongin saw before he fainted and is probably the only one who can tend to him because he doesn't have any friends in their apartment at all. He doesn't even know the names of most of his neighbors. The only one he actually knows is Kyungsoo himself. 

His cheeks started heating up at the realization, his face turning red-ish once again. If that's what had happened, then Kyungsoo would have lifted him up and carried him into his room. That would also mean that Kyungsoo knows his room number and he managed to get ahold of Jongin's keys in his back pocket. It's too late for him to be able to bug the owner for a spare key since the landowner is very strict when it comes to her sleeping time. She would have axed the both of them to death if Kyungsoo disturbs her from her sleep. This would mean that Kyungsoo had his hands in Jongin's back pocket just to be able to grab his wallet that's containing his keys. Kyungsoo would have probably touched his butt.

Jongin needed to lean on his headboard at that realization. Why is he not awake at that time? 

With a noise that's close to a whimper, he walks out of the room to his kitchen. Squinting through the darkness, he reached for the light switch so he can open the lights, the sudden brightness making him close his eyes for a few seconds. Opening them, he's greeted by his counter with a small container on top of it complete with a small note placed just right on the lid. Jongin's eyes widened a bit in curiosity, his legs walking him over immediately to it. 

He looks down at the note then lifted it up, inspecting the written letter. He choked on air at what he sees, his hand slapping down the marbled counter in an attempt to keep him upright. This.. is the least of what he expects from that fainting incident. Is he even awake? This is probably a dream, trying to protect him from the sad reality. Maybe he's actually still on the floor outside the lounge, bleeding himself out until he dies. He's probably going to be on the news tomorrow, his name on big red letters accompanied by "DEATH BY KITTEN CLAWS. PROBABLY MURDER?" beside it. 

Forcing himself out of his thoughts, he bumped his head down on the marbled counter as hard as he can. 

Judging by the sharp pain that might have juggled his brain inside his head and the loud groan of pain that he let out, he's in reality. Kyungsoo actually left something for him to eat - putting a note there as well for him. 

He picked the letter up again, his hands shaking as his wide eyes took everything in. 

 

_Good evening, Mr. Kim Jongin._

_I am leaving this food here for you to eat the moment you wake up. I'm not really sure what had happened to you, but it got me worried for your health so I prepared a nutritious meal for you to chow on._

_I tended to your cuts as well. They were bloody at first but it doesn't seem that deep. I left some ointment on your bedside table and some band aids for you to use to treat them further with._

_I didn't want to leave you alone like that but I had some pressing matters I suddenly need to attend to. I am sorry for this. As some kind of compensation, I invite you to the club I work in - Rapture - tomorrow. I will be the DJ there for a few hours and then i'll be free afterwards. If you are free (i hope so, because it's friday after all) then I hope you take my offer. The drinks will be on me._

_I am sorry for this incident once again. I hope you'll recover well._

_Do Kyungsoo._

 

Jongin blinked at the text a few times before slowly and gently putting it back down on the counter. He then took the food container and a spoon in his hands before he walks to his living room, placing himself comfortably on the couch before opening it. The delicious aroma of the food - bibimbap, he discovers - assaults his senses and within a few seconds, he's eating the food with fervor, almost choking on it at one point. The bibimbap is delicious, the taste just exploding in his mouth so beautifully that he's managed to finish everything so quickly. Sated, he let his body sag down the couch more with his hand on his stomach, the container placed gently on the coffee table in front of him. That was probably the best bibimbap he had ever tasted. 

Another charming point for the already overwhelmingly charming person that is Do Kyungsoo. Jongin may have dug himself down to the earth's core. 

 

===========================================

It's another sunny morning in the university and Kim Jongin is just about to slam his head on his desk. It's his first class of the day and he's too sleepy to give a fuck on his education. He lost a lot of sleep yesterday, the events of the fainting incident replaying in a loop inside his mind. It didn't help that Kyungsoo practically invited him to the club because of that. Jongin wouldn't be able to take it if he sees his abs in real life. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from jumping onto that small stage at all. It's not even a date and he's already prepared to wag his naked body in front of the smaller man. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's a date!"

Sehun's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he groaned. He covers his ears with his hands and proceeded to put his face on his desk to cover his eyes as well. Unfortunately for him, Luhan was fast enough to cushion Jongin's face with his soft hands. The dainty hands then cupped his cheeks, using it to raise Jongin's face so he can see the two guys. 

Apparently, Sehun actually went to the weird arts class just to see the man that was posing in it. And true to his theory in the library, he immediately fell for the pretty naked male in the middle of the class. His best friend keeps on claiming that Luhan's thighs did the trick.

"It looks so sturdy and hard man, even if he's thin and petite. "

Jongin grimaced at the recollection of his best friend's words this morning when they met at the gate. He can definitely bet that it's not just the thighs. Sehun will never pass a good dick if he sees one. He can also bet that Luhan's the same. He's sure of that.

"How can it be a date?" Jongin sighs softly before shaking his head. "He only offered me that because I fainted on him. The poor guy didn't even know that it's because of my phobia with blood and it's definitely not his fault that cats don't like me at all."

"Then talk to him and explain it to him" Luhan said, a smirk forming on his face. It's not even a day after he meets the guy and he's already sure that he and Sehun are the perfect match. He doesn't need rocket science to know that the smirk on that pretty face is up to no good. Especially when he sees the same smirk on Sehun's face. 

Jongin needs a whole new set of friends. 

"We'll bring you to that club tonight and you'll take that offer for drinks. Then you'll get to explain the truth behind the incident." Sehun said with finality, a grin replacing the smirk on his face from a few seconds ago. Luhan nodded at him before lifting up his phone to text someone. Jongin's eyebrows scrunched on his forehead with worry. Everything's suddenly escalating to a direction he can't control. 

"What?"

"And then when he understands everything, you can just pretend you're drunk. Then you can jump him." Luhan said with a mischievous smile. "I'll talk to the owner of the club - I knew him from far back - and try to make him reserve one of the vip rooms for tonight."

Sehun snapped his fingers with glee. "Make him add some toys as well. Kyungsoo might be into some kinky shit. Jongin would love that."

Jongin gaped at them in shock, eyes wide in panic. 

"WHAT?!"

===================

"This.. isn't really something that's suitable even for a club, is it?"

Jongin says as he sits on a stool, his back on a mirror as he has his eyes closed, Luhan busily putting on whatever type of make-up he has in his hands. He felt the cool feeling of something on his eye and he figured that Luhan is probably putting some eye-shadow on him. 

"Nope. You should see some of the people there, they're practically naked."

The gruff sound of Sehun's voice reached his ears, followed by the soft sound of Luhan's laugh. Jongin is still not convinced as he waits for further explanation, crossing his arms on his chest to show that he's not swayed in his opinion in the slightest.

The both of them dragged Jongin into Luhan's place after their classes, pushing him to the bedroom before he can protest the best he can. Using some of the finest blackmails Sehun can muster, they managed to dress him up in some tight leather pants and a sleeveless shirt that has a v-neck hanging so low that his chest is practically open for everyone else to see. He's thankful that his nipples aren't peeking out every time he moves, but it's still not something he wants to wear if he ever sets foot to the club later. Luhan gently patted his cheeks and it was the cue for him to open his eyes, his gaze going straight to the pretty face in front of him. Luhan's wearing a satisfied expression and Jongin's suddenly scared. 

"What is it? What did you do to me?" He makes sure he puts some force behind his words, but at the sight of Sehun's mischievous face, he faltered. 

"You need to be careful later. Just focus on the man of your dreams and not on the strangers who'll definitely buy you free drinks to enjoy." His bestfriend said in a weird teaching voice, his pointer finger moving and swaying like a teacher who's teaching kids in an elementary class. 

Confused, Jongin just lifts a brow as he watches Luhan approach him so he can spin Jongin around, making him face the full body mirror situated behind him. His eyes immediately widened at his reflection, mouth gaping open in shock. His hair - newly bleached and dyed silver - is styled upwards, his hair looking unruly but it suits his clothes just right. The make-up that's put on his face emphasizes his eyes, the dark hue of the eyeshadow and eyeliner giving him that smoky and really seductive look. 

He can't believe his eyes at what he's seeing. 

"What the heck did you do?"

Sehun gave him a smirk. 

"Now then, fuckboy. Let's go to the club."

===============

As soon as they stepped into the club, Jongin's senses are immediately assaulted with so many different things. He looks around with wide, inexperienced eyes, taking in everything that the place has to offer. It's not really his first time in a place like this, but he's not really that much of a party-goer so he's not that used to the wild and energetic aura of a club. Sehun's holding onto his arm like he's guiding a child, walking him over to the bar area with the most empty seats. Jongin shot a grateful look at his best friend. He wouldn't be able to take the amount of bodies that will swarm at all of his sides if the couple actually pulls him to the dance floor. The heavy bass beats of the song might have an effect on him - making him want to dance to the music - but he dislikes places that are too crowded too much that he's not going to risk his own breath and sanity just to be able to bust some moves on the dance floor. 

He sits on one of the stools, letting out a deep breath. He's not even five minutes in and he's already feeling too awkward. Some of the people keeps on gazing at him and it's making him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. He knows that he's kind of good looking and he's been slightly more confident on his appearance now than when he was a kid but he's not comfortable with strangers just sizing him up like he's some kind of meat to eat at dinner time. He looks at his two companions, taking in their appearances. Sehun and Luhan both changed into their "party attires" before they left for the club. It's obvious that they're both used to going to clubs judging by how fast they changed and by how comfortable they are while standing there, looking around and smiling at people. Jongin cleared his throat softly before pushing the both of his friends away from him.

"You two go do your thing. So many people are looking at our direction because of the two of you and it's making me more than uncomfortable."

Luhan chuckled then crossed his arms, tilting his head gently at Jongin. Sehun just rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Luhan's shoulders to pull the guy close. Jongin internally smiled. Sehun might not look like it but he's definitely not going to let anyone touch what's his. That possessive stick. 

The volume of the music suddenly dropped and Jongin blinked, looking in front of him while stretching his neck so he can see better behind all those bodies clustered around in front of him. Someone just stepped onto a small podium in the front and some of the lights started shining on him, revealing white skin covered by a black tank top and a leather jacket. Jongin gulped audibly, missing Sehun's amused stare on his face. It's Kyungsoo's time to DJ and the crowd is going wild enough for the music to slightly be drowned. 

Sehun snapped his fingers in front of his face and Jongin blinked multiple times before he focuses on his friend. The sound of the music picked up again and it effortlessly drowned the couple's voices. Their gestures show that they're planning to go to the people-infested dance floor so Jongin just nodded at them and shooed them away with a smile. He's not planning on leaving this bar for the dance floor. It's his main destination anyway, right? He's going to have some free drinks from Kyungsoo. 

He nods then leans on the counter a bit, the cold surface hitting his back. His head and upper body is slightly moving to the music, eyes focused on Kyungsoo as he does his work with the music. He's not really that much of a fan of club songs but Kyungsoo's remixes are filling him up with energy. In just a few seconds, he's already tapping his feet on the floor, his hand pushing his hair back a bit. He can still feel the gazes of the people around him but he's doing his best to ignore them. Maybe if he looks like he's disinterested, no one will try to approach him. 

"He's really good at DJ-ing, isn't he?"

A voice suddenly talked to him from behind and he just barely suppressed the surprised squeak that formed in his throat before he looks back. The bartender is looking at him with an amused expression on his face, his hands busily wiping a shot glass. He reminds Jongin of his puppy that he left in his apartment with a bowl of dog biscuits due to his appearance. The guy has soft-looking black hair and a face that's youthful and mischievous. Jongin also took note of the bartender's pretty hands, the slender digits working quickly as the bartender places the shot glass on the counter in front of him. 

"Huh?"

The bartender chuckled. "Kyungsoo. The DJ. He's good, isn't he?"

Jongin smiled sheepishly then looks at Kyungsoo's direction, gulping when he sees him jumping and raving with the people dancing on the floor, some of his skin showing as his jacket falls down one of his shoulders. Quickly, he turned his focus on the bartender in front of him. He needs to welcome this distraction or he'll pop a boner in the middle of a place that's filled with hormone-infested people. He's not really fond of having a boner blatantly exposed in public. 

"Yep. He is. I'm not really fond of clubs but he's making me feel comfortable just sitting here."

With a nod, the bartender smiled, turning his attention away from Jongin in favor of taking an order from a guy that approached the bar counter. He then turned his focus on Jongin again while he works, multitasking smoothly. 

"I can say that he's kind of the main attraction here. There's not this much people here when he's not the DJ."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Well as you can see, he looks really charming up there. Not to mention that he's really handsome and so many people just want to bed him. Too bad he's not into those or we'll have a lot more people here as customers."

Jongin's stomach made a flip at the other's words and he nodded curtly, his teeth biting onto his lower lip. Is Kyungsoo not really up to bedding many people or is he just hiding that under his prim and proper appearance? He doesn't know if he wants to know the answer to his question or not. The guy is working in a club after all. 

The bartender gives the drink to the customer before he chuckles. "Kyungsoo's not really someone you can woo easily. He's too curt and polite and sometimes... i feel like he's asexual with the way he acts."

Jongin laughed at that, shaking his head as he looks behind him to gaze at Kyungsoo shortly. That's his personality as a librarian alright. 

"True. I actually know him from our university library. So many people doesn't want to borrow books there cause he looks like he's going to eat them."

"Oh..?" Bartender guy then leans forward on the counter slightly in surprise before he's taking up another order again. "He's no stranger to you then?"

Jongin shook his head gently again, his hair softly waving with his movements. He turned his head away from Kyungsoo just when the DJ sees him from his podium, his jaw setting as he stared at the tanned male intensely. The music didn't stop but some of the dancers turned in curiosity, trying to see where their hot DJ is looking at. 

"Nope. He's uh... our university's part time librarian and he's coincidentally my neighbor too."

The bartender, busily making more drinks, stopped for a few seconds so he can look at Jongin properly. The dancer blinked and tilted his head in confusion at that before he relaxed slightly when the bartender chuckled. He looks behind the tanned male and smiled, seeing the intense stare Kyungsoo is giving Jongin. He then went back to work quickly, placing the orders on the counter for the customers to take. Kyungsoo snapped out of his reverie, quickly going back to his job. 

The bartender snickered softly, taking note of Jongin's confused look and on how Kyungsoo is looking at their direction from time to time. 

"You poor thing. You must be subjected then to his daily appearance of black and white."

Jongin couldn't stop a loud laugh because of that, a hand flying to his mouth as his body shook in laughter. Distracted by his amusement, he didn't notice the sudden change of music when Kyungsoo stepped down from the small stage, replaced by a really tall guy with shockingly red hair. The mood turned from 'party party!' to 'sexual' almost immediately. 

"Why is he always dressed up like that? Doesn't he have any differently colored clothes in his wardrobe?"

The bartender shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't think he has. Or maybe he does but it's stored in some kind of a box that he'll never open again." He then gently placed a glass in front of Jongin, smiling politely. "This.. is on the house."

The dancer looks at the drink in confusion before he slowly pushed it back. "I-i can't take this. I didn't even order this one."

"You didn't. But i'm still giving it to you. After all, you were promised free drinks right?"

Jongin looks at the guy in surprise at that, his mouth opening in surprise. He was about to ask in a fit of confusion when someone sat beside him, making him look to his left in reflex. His mouth then clamped shut and he gulped softly. 

Kyungsoo sighs beside him, looking at the bartender like he's about ready to plunge a knife deep in his throat. 

"I told you to not talk about me with other people like it's the most normal thing to do, Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin jolted at the name and he gaped in surprise. Not only did the guy remind him of his puppy, but he has the same name as his corgi. He's more than amused by that. 

Still speechless, he watches as Baekhyun pushes the glass closer to him again, mischievously looking at Kyungsoo in front of him. 

"But he's not a stranger, right? you should have told me that the "free drinks" guy is this hot. I would have made myself more presentable tonight."

At those words, Jongin cleared his throat and looked down in embarrassment, taking the glass gingerly in his hands so he can distract himself by taking a sip. It didn't taste as strong as he thought it would. The taste is sweet on his tongue and he smiled softly. He likes it. 

Kyungsoo shook his head then looked at him before he gently taps the counter so Jongin will look at him. "Drink as much as you want. I'll pay for it as compensation for what happened yesterday. I'm still really sorry about that."

At those words, Jongin remembered what he is supposed to talk about so Kyungsoo wouldn't have the wrong idea about what had happened yesterday night. He immediately took a big sip of his drink, not noticing how Baekhyun grinned mischievously the moment he gulped down the liquor, before facing Kyungsoo completely, his eyes wide in slight concern. 

"Me fainting like that isn't your fault!" He quickly said out, pausing only when Kyungsoo looks at him silently, curiosity obvious in his gaze. With a deep breath, Jongin explained everything to the shorter man, his gaze faltering slightly whenever he attempts to make eye contact with the other. Jongin might not be as scared as the other people are of Kyungsoo, but he's definitely not immune to the guy's intense gazes. By the time he's finished talking, he feels like his insides have turned into lava and he's slowly burning inside out. He's slightly sweating and with a small smile, he wipes his forehead with the handkerchief he keeps inside his pocket. 

He watches as Kyungsoo chuckled softly, his deep voice just hitting Jongin's ears so beautifully that he quickly turned his body to face the counter again, grabbing the half-empty glass in front of him with as much finesse as he can muster before taking a sip. The cool liquid soothes him down just slightly then he let out a small sigh. 

"Well.. Even if it's a complete accident, I still think that I need to do something." Kyungsoo spoke softly, looking at Baekhyun as his friend is making some drinks at the other end of the table. The bartender is happily chatting with someone sitting at the stool at the end of the bar counter. "It's kind of Jongdae's - my cat's - fault that you fainted like that so I'll take responsibility as his owner. I told Baek there about it so he knows that i'm going to treat someone to drinks today. I'm sorry if he became a little bit nosy and talkative with you. He's always been like that."

After emptying his glass with one big gulp, Jongin slowly shook his head. His cheeks are slightly flushed and he doesn't know why he's suddenly feeling so hot. Did the temperature inside the club change? No one turned on the heater right? Who in their right mind would do that anyway? 

He gulped one more time then replied, his voice slightly lower than normal. "He actually helped me a lot. I'm not that much of a party-goer so I let my friends just party around while I wait here. He made me a lot more comfortable than when I'm just sitting by myself here." At his words, Kyungsoo brightly smiled at him and Jongin felt his heart skip at the brilliance of those heart-shaped lips. 

"That's good then. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable because I invited you here." Kyungsoo waved at Baekhyun and pointed at the two of them. "Two more of that one you made for Jongin."

Jongin blinked and then smiled. It's the first time he heard Kyungsoo call his name and it sounds so good in his ears. He slightly leaned on the counter, looking at Kyungsoo beside him. 

"I uh.. never asked but.. How did you know my name?"

Kyungsoo paused at that question, his body obviously going tense before a small shy smile blossoms on his face. Jongin bit his lips softly at the visual, suppressing the heat inside his body. Maybe he's getting sick and he's going to have a fever in a few minutes. He needs to keep his bearings. He doesn't want Kyungsoo to worry and he also doesn't want to make a scene in the middle of the club. He can handle a small fever, no problem.

The shorter male looked at the counter, taking the one finished drink Baekhyun gave him before he talks. His voice is low and soft, making his embarrassment obvious. Jongin blinked in surprise. Why is Kyungsoo this embarrassed over a simple question? They're neighbors so Kyungsoo would have probably seen him a couple of times before. Plus, they have those name placards in front of their apartment doors. Jongin just wants to know how Kyungsoo knew about his name out of the many possible ways he had mapped in his head. 

"I uh.. Have seen you walk into the apartment a few times before so you already look familiar to me the moment I saw you in the library. I remembered your name when you borrowed that book centered on puppies and the how-to's when it came to taking care of them. It was adorable so.. yeah.."

"Oh.."

Before he can answer with a shy remark, Baekhyun suddenly appeared in front of Kyungsoo with a drink in hand, placing it in front of the smaller man. He beamed then scratched his cheek. "Sorry this is late. Got hung up on other drinks that I forgot. Sorry Jongin!" He then quickly moved away so he can continue doing his work. More and more people are asking for drinks now and Baekhyun looks like he's drowning in all the orders. It didn't take away that out-going smile on his face as he talks to the customers though, entertaining them with his adept social skills so they wouldn't feel the burn of waiting for their drinks to be finished. 

Kyungsoo just smiled and then gently pushed the glass to Jongin's direction at the same time that the tanned male moved his hand to take it. Their hands ended up touching and Jongin instantly shivered at the contact, moving his hand away quickly so he can snatch the glass and take a big gulp. Kyungsoo looks at him in surprise. The dancer slowly puts the glass back on the counter then smiled shyly. "I uh.. suddenly got thirsty so.. yeah.." 

"Are.. you sure..?" Kyungsoo said softly with a concerned face, taking his own handkerchief from his pocket before reaching his hand out to wipe Jongin's forehead. "You look so sweaty and flushed. Are you okay with alcohol? Or are you sick?"

At the dab of the hanky, Jongin's eyes widened and he stood up in a frenzy, knocking over the empty stool behind him. Kyungsoo stands in surprise as he watches Jongin put the stool back up on its place again. Few people are looking at the both of them but the dancer is too distracted to be fazed by then. Something's wrong with his body and he knows it. He's never felt this hot before after only a few drinks and he's sure he's never felt that kind of electricity in another person's touches. He's definitely attracted to Kyungsoo but he's not that head over heels with him. Right?

He looks at Kyungsoo, his breathing slightly shallow as he takes in the surprised expression on the man's face. Kyungsoo has his hand raised as if he's about to reach to Jongin but his eyes are wide open, just staring at him like he's seeing a ghost. Jongin's suddenly feeling conscious. Why is he suddenly looking at him like that? 

The tanned male looked down, trying to see what's wrong when he sees it, his body freezing at his spot. He quickly places a hand on his crotch then bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. He's sporting a boner and because of the tight jeans he's wearing, it's more than apparent. 

Panicking, he quickly bowed then mumbled something about going to the bathroom to pee before running to the direction of the restroom. It's good that he's been looking around so much when they entered the club or he wouldn't have known where the restrooms are. 

Kyungsoo just watches Jongin run away, dumbfounded. His wide owl-like eyes looked around the spot where Jongin was once standing before he slowly stood up in confusion. What just happened? 

"Oh, where did hot free-drinks guy go? Did you scare him?"

Baekhyun said with a smile as he stands by the counter, holding a small towel in his hands. He's panting a bit but his smile catches Kyungsoo's attention almost immediately. It looks like he's bearing a big secret that he only knows of. Kyungsoo had known him for a long time now and that smile never meant good. He squints his eyes then leaned forward, looking venomous. It didn't faze Baekhyun one bit. 

"What the heck did you do to him?"

"Yah. Don't be mad at me. I was just helping you score one for the night!" Baekhyun suddenly said, lifting his hands up in the air with a pout as if he's surrendering. It doesn't mean that he's scared of Kyungsoo though. He's always been like this whenever he does something crazy. 

"Score.. one for the night?" The smaller man's voice is deep and low as he talks to his friend. He can't hide the confusion in his voice though, and the curiosity that's slowly winning over him. 

"Well.. yeah. He's the one you have the hots for, right? It's quite obvious that he likes you too so i'm just speeding up the courtship process really. After this night, you'll be a really intimate couple and you'll definitely thank me for that."

"The fuck are you saying Byun Baekhyun? I knew I shouldn't have told you about him!"

"Now now.." Baekhyun chuckled, lifting up a small pack from his pocket. "I didn't do anything too extreme. I'm just helping you the same way I was helped with Chanyeol." He grinned while Kyungsoo's stomach drops. He's not part of that weird scheme for Baekhyun and Chanyeol but he was certainly there when it was done. If Baekhyun is saying the truth then...

He leaned forward then hissed, his eyes dark. He's almost lying over the counter in his attempt to go closer to his friend. "The fuck did you give him aphrodisiac for? And why do you have that just lying around?"

"I don't have it just lying around. Sheesh." The bartender's voice is light, as if what he did is entirely normal and casual. "Knowing you, and after knowing him for a few minutes, it's quite obvious how the both of your love stories are going to become composed of "pining scenes" and "beating-around-the-bush scenes". I''ve never seen you out in a date after you dated that weird guy in our university and I can't take the pain of watching you as a single pining person anymore. I'm pushing you to the fast track when it comes to wooing your partner."

"By giving him drugs?!"

"By making him show how much he really wants you! He likes you a lot and i'm sure of that!"

"You just talked to him for a few minutes.. "

Baekhyun grinned then leaned back, his smile and demeanor completely confident. "He's looking at you the way you look like whenever you talk to me about him. So yes. I'm sure he likes you a lot. Now go and run after that hottie before he's taken in the bathroom. He looks like he's ready to be wrecked and we're in a club."

"Fuck."

======================================

He doesn't know what to do.

Jongin slammed the door shut behind him the moment he managed to squeeze himself inside a stall, his shaking hands locking the door as fast as he possibly can. Not being able to think straight, he leaned on the wall then closed his eyes. His breathing is ragged and he just can't seem to stop the raging erection inside his pants. Making the situation even worse, he needed to bite his lower lip as hard as he can in a desperate attempt to stop a moan from bursting out of his mouth whenever he moves too fast. What the heck is happening to him?

He slowly sits down on the toilet, clenching his hands into fists as hard as he can. He's itching to just strip his pants down quickly but he's not going to let this situation lead him on. He's not going to touch himself inside a public bathroom stall. Jongin might be absolutely turned on but but he's determined to use his ample amount of brain power to control himself. He needs to control whatever it is that's taking over his body. Maybe in a few minutes it'll subside, and he can finally go out and apologize to Kyungsoo about what happened. Jongin doesn't know what is happening himself but he needs to at least tell Kyungsoo that he's fine and that the older man shouldn't worry about him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before leaning back. Just a few minutes and he's sure he's back to normal. 

But it's only getting worse.

The heat that has been engulfing his body isn't stopping at all. It's just building more and more inside him to the point where he can't even focus on one thing anymore. The urge to touch himself is overwhelming and he just can't seem to stop his hips from slightly moving from time to time, desperately seeking some friction. Jongin's suddenly not sure about the "few-minutes-and-he'll-be-fine' idea. Hell, in a few minutes he might even start to grind against the wall just to be able to have some really needed stimulation. He looked up at the ceiling, his throat dry as he breathes shallowly through his mouth. His hands are slowly moving towards his crotch when the bathroom door opened and a pair of foosteps echoed inside the room. Jongin held his breath, his eyes half-lidded and dark. Someone came in and it wouldn't be good if someone saw him like this but the need to touch is just too much and he's not able to stop himself from grinding onto his hand, his hips raising up just to be able to press his bulge more onto his open palm. A groan slipped out of his mouth and there's suddenly silence as he bit his lower lip again, his teeth almost tearing through the thin skin. The guy stopped walking. He sure heard Jongin alright. It's weird that he's not feeling bone-chilling fear at the situation right now. What's even more weird is that his heart is pounding a whole lot more in his chest and his hips are not even showing signs of stopping.

The footsteps started again and Jongin's eyes slightly widened when it obviously stopped in front of his bathroom stall. He can even see a pair of black shoes now, the gap under the stall door giving him the ability to see them. 

"Jongin...?"

The sound of Kyungsoo's voice in his ears sent him immediately into panic and he felt like he's suddenly kicked into action. His whole body jerked up and he quickly placed both of his hands onto the stall door desperately, not wanting it to open in any means. He does not want Kyungsoo to see him like this. Not him. 

"I-i'll get out in a minute.. J-just wait for me in t-the bar..!"

His voice sounds husky, breathless and it's just about halfway into a moan and he cursed internally. Now he's being a whole lot more obvious. He needs to get away from this club without being seen by the person he likes. Something's wrong with him and he needs it to be fixed. He doesn't want Kyungsoo to think that he's this type of dirty person. He's so much more decent than this. 

He took a deep breath and was about to stand up from his sitting position when Kyungsoo spoke, his voice soft and soothing. It's like he's trying to coo a child out of his hiding. 

"Jongin.. Just open the door. Please. I can help you with whatever you're going through right now. I promise you that." 

Kyungsoo can help him? Jongin paused at that, his brain suddenly in conflict. Does Kyungsoo know what's happening? If he's aware, then Jongin isn't really that deep into shit, right? In fact, Kyungsoo might even understand him more than anyone out there. His brain is too tired, too fizzled out and dazed that he only gave himself a few seconds to contemplate before he opened the stall door. As soon as he did, he's greeted by Kyungsoo, just standing there with his wide eyes as he stares straight back at Jongin's figure. 

It's not really healthy for the shorter man to keep staring at Jongin while he's in this state. Kyungsoo cleared his throat then took off his black jacket, approaching Jongin slowly. "Let's wrap this around your waist so they wouldn't see the uhmm.. bulge."

Jongin just nodded, his cheeks flushed as he stands up on shaky legs. Kyungsoo smiled at him awkwardly before reaching around him, gingerly tying the jacket around his waist. The dancer immediately shivered at the close contact, his hands clenched tightly on his sides. He then let the older man guide him out of the stall and out of the bathroom, the atmosphere of the club quickly wrapping around him immediately. He closed his eyes as he leans his body heavily on the shorter male. The shivers running up and down his spine is slowly becoming addicting and in just a few minutes, he's craving for more of the shivers, more of the shudders. He groggily leaned more on Kyungsoo while they're walking, a groan forming in his throat when the shorter male held him more firmly, a hand on his waist. 

Kyungsoo stopped by the entrance of the club and sighed, his eyes narrowing on the familiar figure waiting for him there, leaning on the wall with the DJ's bag in hand. Baekhyun grinned at him, his eyes running up and down Jongin's flgure. The bartender looks so satisfied by his work that Kyungsoo's tempted to lean Jongin on the wall for a few seconds in favor of giving his bestfriend the slap of the century. Instead of doing that however, he reached his hand out, eyes spilling out venom. 

"Give me my bag so I can take care of this mess you made."

"You mean, the hot mess that I just gave you?"

Kyungsoo just glared at him. Baekhyun immediately pouted, giving his friend the bag he has in his hands. 

"Fine fine, here it is. You'll thank me for what i've done. You'll see! Especially cause I gave you a gift!"

With a sigh, Kyungsoo starts walking away, not even bothered by the fact that Baekhyun isn't even finished talking yet. The bartender's voice is slowly starting to sound like whines in his ears, the volume going louder as Baekhyun screams by the entrance, not following him at all. Kyungsoo quietly leads Jongin to his car, the last of his bestfriend's words floating in the air. 

"Open your bag when you're in a crisis! You'll love me for it!"

=======================

The ride back to the apartment was hell. 

Kyungsoo grunted as he slowly pulled Jongin out of his seat, the dancer immediately clinging to him, face buried into the smaller male's neck. There's suddenly hot breath hitting his skin and Kyungsoo needed almost all of his will power to close his car door, checking immediately if their locked. He bit his lips the moment he starts walking inside, his small body practically carrying Jongin into the elevator. He breathed in deeply then leaned on the wall, closing his eyes to calm himself down a bit. 

The moment he sat Jongin down on his backseat, the dancer just started making small whining noises, curling up on the side of the right car window. Jongin is sweating a lot, his golden skin glistening every time light enters into the car. He looked so out of it that Kyungsoo unconsciously drove faster, almost breaking speed limits in his haste to arrive to his destination. His eyes constantly checks if Jongin is okay and those dark eyes that looks back at him is making him feel things that are slowly building up in his groin. One of them will snap soon, and Kyungsoo's making sure he's not the one. 

He's so thankful that he has some really amazing control over his own mind. 

Back to the present situation, Kyungsoo takes small steps out of the elevator, gently dragging Jongin out with him to his apartment door. The smaller man isn't really sure if it's okay to push his hand inside the dancer's pants again given his current state so he enters his own apartment instead, hauling Jongin in with him. He pushes the taller male onto the couch before he pulls away to gasp for breath, his shirt sticking to his back with sweat. He's lying if he says that he's not affected by Jongin's wrecked state at all. Kyungsoo's already feeling that heat in his crotch and he's desperately trying his best to ignore it. Jongin isn't making it any easier. 

It seems like he's completely out of his own mind when the taller male leaned back on the couch, his legs spread widely while Kyungsoo watches. His throat quickly runs dry and he gulps. taking a step back. Baekhyun is going to pay for this, he's going to make sure of it. He can already think of so many things to torture that bartender after this night and he's going to enjoy it. 

Jongin made a small whimper at the back of his throat and he groaned, his hands running up and down his thighs while his hips are slowly moving in circles, his eyes staring straight into Kyungsoo's eyes. It feels like he's sucking the smaller man in and it's affecting Kyungsoo so much that he's rooted in his spot, his hands sweaty while clenching and unclenching beside him. He knows what Jongin is asking of him but he's not going to touch the other man just because of that. Kyungsoo likes to think of himself as a gentleman to the one he likes, and he's not going to jump Jongin just because he's drugged out of his mind. He'll think of ways to help the other man instead.

Without a moment to spare, he took a deep breath then moved out of his position, ignoring the small moan that Jongin releases before he takes his bag, walking quickly to a small table placed at the side of the living room. He's not one to trust Baekhyun's "gifts" but if it will really help him in a crisis like this, he's willing to at least take a look at it. He opened his bag then pulled out a small box from inside it, quickly tearing through the wrapper, just throwing it around him mindlessly. Of course Baekhyun will gift wrap it when it's supposed to be something to be used in a crisis. Typical. 

Once he opened the box, he groans at what he sees, his mind completely trying to reject the existence of the object. Kyungsoo gingerly held the vibrator in his hands then sighed, his head whipping to the side once he hears a small gasp from the direction of his couch. Jongin is looking at him intently with his pants all unbuttoned and pushed down to his ankles. Thankfully, he still has his boxers on or Kyungsoo would have freaked out on the spot. He's so on edge that his hands are shaking and he's sweating more than he could ever admit. He tries to ignore jongin's hand on his own crotch before he looks away to stare at the toy in his hand. He's sure that the toy will help in it's own way - even if he's still hesitant. where did baekhyun even get this? it's even in a properly gift-wrapped box - so he stands up, his breathing a bit shallow before he approaches Jongin once again. The dancer whimpered at the sight of the toy, his hands quickly pushing down his boxers before Kyungsoo can even stop him. Flustered and more than turned on, Kyungsoo slowly places the toy on the couch beside Jongin before he backs away again, his cheeks flushed. 

"I-i'll.. go get some lube."

And just like that, he steps into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

===========

Kyungsoo took a fairly large amount of time before he manages to locate his lube in his closet, buried under a number of his shirts and sweatpants. He hadn't used it in a while so he searched blindly for a few minutes as he wracks his dazed brain for the location where he put it in. As he holds the small bottle in his hands, he noted that he's been searching for almost 15 minutes and that he left Jongin in his living room for that long. He quickly ruffled his hair and took several deep breaths before he opens his door slowly, stepping out into the living room. 

He's not really sure what he was expecting to see but this certainly isn't it. 

Kyungsoo just stares in shock as he watches Jongin writhe on the couch, his body completely lying down on the leather exterior with his legs opened widely. His mouth is opened but no sounds are coming out of it at all while he slowly pushes the toy inside him, slowly swallowing it completely inside. Kyungsoo's breath is taken away by the scenery, his pants suddenly feeling so tight and uncomfortable. 

"K-kyungsoo..." Jongin breathes out softly the moment he sees the smaller man standing there by the bedroom door. His voice is husky and full of need and it definitely rattled Kyungsoo to the bones. He's just a few steps to maybe the greatest lay of his lifetime but he made sure to just remain as calm as he can possible be, his legs a little bit shaky once he starts approaching the couch. Jongin immediately reached for him and he offered his hand gently, placing the lube on the coffee table beside the couch. "You didn't use the lube.. wouldn't it sting?"

He doesn't know if his words actually registered in Jongin's mind but Kyungsoo needs to talk like he's in some kind of a casual conversation or he'll really start to take the younger man. He just looks so delectable right now in his eyes: all wrecked and open for him. 

But he's not going to do that. Nope. Not at all. 

Jongin made a soft whine, shaking his head while pushing the toy inside a little bit deeper. His eyes are dazed and his pupils are blown and it's more than enough for Kyungsoo to see that Jongin wouldn't be okay in his own. He needs someone to help him until the drug wears off. Kyungsoo's just so lucky that he's the only one who can. He wouldn't let anyone else touch Jongin in a situation like this. Not in a million years. 

Kyungsoo slowly reached down to the middle of Jongin's legs and he carefully turned the toy on, gritting his teeth once Jongin made the sexiest moan of the year. He can only watch with slightly dark eyes as the younger man sobs in pleasure on the couch, his head thrown back and his eyes closed tightly. It doesn't even look like Jongin is aware of Kyungsoo's existence beside him. The smaller man pulled away for a few seconds to catch his breath. He's suddenly breathing so shallowly even if he's not really doing anything to tire him out. 

Kyungsoo's so fucking turned on that it hurts. 

He licked his lips before he reached downward again, flicking the toy into the maximum setting so he can bask on Jongin's cries of pleasure, the moans and sobs high-pitched enough that it's almost like he's screaming. Kyungsoo's hands are shaking a little as he pushes the toy in deeper, his eyes completely focused on Jongin the moment he starts convulsing, his hands grabbing onto anything for dear life once he starts cumming, eyes tearing up as his release stains his abdomen and his chest in thick ropes of white. His body goes limp once he finishes riding his high but his cock remains hard and leaking in between his legs. 

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo whispered, his voice deeper and lower than it's normal pitch. Jongin looks at him through unfocused eyes, the dancer's hips starting to grind and smoothly move once again, whimpering and moaning softly. Kyungsoo managed to smile at him awkwardly. "I'm afraid that's the highest setting if you want more. I'll just go and push and pull it in then, okay? Maybe it'll help." Without waiting for a reply, Kyungsoo stands up so he can move closer to Jongin's opened legs, his mind almost going haywire at the visuals that are assaulting his eyes. With a sweaty hand, he grasped the end of the toy weakly and he was about to pull it out when Jongin whined in displeasure, quickly going to a sitting position so he can put his hot hand on Kyungsoo's. The wide-eyed male looks up immediately, taking in Jongin's wrecked form. "W-what is it?"

"Need you.." The dancer murmured, pushing Kyungsoo's hand away from the toy so he can pull it out himself, baring his hole to the other in all its glory. Kyungsoo's heart started pounding hard in his chest and he immediately started backing away, almost falling down on his butt on the carpeted floor. Jongin whimpered at his obvious rejection, shakily moving his body on the couch so he can reach for kyungsoo with his long arms. "N-need you in.. p-please.."

Kyungsoo shook his head quickly, his mouth opening so he can babble anything that he can say from the top of his head. "Jongin, you don't know what you're doing! You're drugged and.." He gulped softly, getting his bearings back so he can stand up. He needs to be the one with the clear head here or everything is going to be chaotic in the morning. "You'll regret this, okay? so just.. i d-dunno.. we'll just use that toy. okay? I can u-uh.. ask for some more from my friend if you want. He was the one who gave you that one. So.. yeah." His words are definitely not doing anything to stop the situation but he tries anyway, his eyes serious as he stares into Jongin's blank eyes. 

Expectedly, Jongin shook his head and whined again, trying to pull Kyungsoo as close as possible to him so he can open the smaller's pants, making the other step back in a fluster. Unexpectedly, Jongin opened his mouth so he can speak out what is probably one of the the most heart stopping phrases in the course of Do Kyungsoo's life. 

"Wanted you.. since the moment I saw you.. in the library. Please.. Kyungsoo. I need you. Please." 

Jongin then looked at the shocked Kyungsoo with his pleading eyes before he sat down on the couch, leaning his body back on it while spreading his legs widely for Kyungsoo to see. Kyungsoo remains still, though he looks shaken to the core. Jongin took it as a sign to continue, his tongue licking over his lower lip once before he talks again.

"L-like you a lot... A-always admired you.. and needed you. Kyungsoo..."

His name was said out as cross between a whimper and a whine. The smaller man just stares at him for a few seconds before something clicked in Kyungsoo's mind and spurred him into action. in less than a minute, Jongin is lying face down on the couch while crying out deliriously in pleasure, Kyungsoo pounding hard and fast behind him. His hands clawed on the couch's leather exterior desperately the moment he cums for the second time that night, his body too sensitive and too hot to last long with Kyungsoo's wide cock inside him. 

The both of them have a lot to talk about tomorrow but for now, Kyungsoo needs to "help" Jongin the best way he can. 

==================================

Jongin woke up to the sound of a familiar voice outside the room that he's in, his blurry eyes immediately opening as he looks around his unfamiliar surroundings. The structure of the room is almost the same as his apartment's but the belongings inside it are definitely not his. He slowly moved to a sitting position, his body immediately freezing at his alarming state of undress. He quickly covered himself with the fluffy blanket on the bed, his eyes wide as he recollects what had happened that night. It's all so blurry in his head and it's like a dream, something that he wouldn't believe if he's not in his situation right now. Jongin quickly looked at the floor and closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath - a prayer for the ground to magically swallow him whole as the memories from last night flood his mind. Did he really just do all those? Did he really just confess to Kyungsoo in such a really dirty way with his legs open? 

He'll need to run as far away from this place as possible. Maybe change his name to something like Javier or Pedro so he wouldn't be tracked down ever again. He'll pack as quickly as he can later, as soon as he manages to sneak out of Kyungsoo's window or something. They're on the third floor but maybe,just maybe, there's some kind of a ledge he can stand on. There's no way he'll be able to show himself to Kyungsoo after what he did.

Jongin's eyes landed on his cleanly folded clothes at the side of the bed, complete with his underwear placed on top of the pile. His cheeks burned. The clothes looks too clean for it not to be washed in the laundry. Did Kyungsoo wash it for him? After he practically enticed him to bed? 

The dancer slowly slid off to the floor, his legs shaking as he stands up. He bit his lip in embarrassment at his state, his mind going back to when Kyungsoo practically carried him to the bedroom with Jongin clinging to him tightly. He can vividly remember how it felt to sit on the smaller man's lap, riding him like there's no tomorrow. Jongin quickly took the clothes before running to the bathroom. It's good that the doo is located inside Kyungsoo's bedroom or he would have needed to run out into the open while he's naked, body sticky and dirty from last night's escapade. (It's also good that he's too embarrassed that he's not popping a boner everytime he remembers Kyungsoo's cock inside him.)

Deciding that he's too filthy to change into freshly washed clothes, he takes a quick shower, making sure that his whole body is completely clean before he finishes. He grabs a clean towel from the rack and he sighs softly while he's drying himself. Not only did he force Kyungsoo to have sex with him, but he also made the guy clean his clothes and now he's using his towel and shower without permission. Jongin needs to prepare himself to not go to the library often from now on. 

He's almost finished changing when he heard the sound of the bedroom door opening loudly, Baekhyun's voice following the sudden commotion. Jongin blinked multiple times. Why is Baekhyun here right now? Did Kyungsoo call him so he can apologize to Jongin? He's the one who gave Jongin that spiked drink anyway. Jongin grimaced then leaned back on the wall, trying to be as silent as possible. He doesn't know why he's hiding but he doesn't want to see anyone related to yesterday night at the moment. 

"Helloooooo? Is anyone heeeeeeeeere?" Baekhyun's voice boomed inside the room once more and Jongin held his breath, his shirt halfway down to his chest. His hands are itching to fix it but he doesn't want to create anything to make some noise.

"Kyungsoo? I thought he's in the bedroom? He's not here." The bartender's voice is too loud that Jongin feels like he's just behind the door beside him so he held his ground. Sound of footsteps greeted his ears and he figured that it's Kyungsoo who's walking into the room. "Maybe he's in the shower. Why are you even trying to find him? He's probably very angry at you right now. You do know that what you did was extreme, right?" The voice was said with such venom that Jongin's surprised. He's well aware that people describe Kyungsoo as someone scary but he's never really heard him talk like he's seconds away from poisoning Baekhyun on his spot. 

"Oh come oooooon. I just did that so you can actually have the man you've been dreaming about since you set foot on this apartment of yours." 

Jongin's heart skipped in his chest. What? 

Kyungsoo groaned softly and it almost didn't reach Jongin's ears by how low it sounded. 

"How many times do I have to explain to you that drugging people wouldn't really help? He's just going to be fixated on the heat inside his body. Feelings wouldn't be brought out at all!"

"Buuuut you did have sex with him, right? It means he did- or said something to coax you to do it with him."

"That... I -"

"See."

Baekhyun's voice sounds proud. He can already imagine the bartender smiling at Kyungsoo brightly like he did something seriously amazing. 

"But that doesn't mean that we're together. I lost control. That doesn't mean he likes me back. That doesn't how it works. Baekhyun."

There's suddenly silence after Kyungsoo's statement, his low and sad voice reverberating inside Jongin's ears. His heart is pounding in his chest and he feels like he's going to melt down into a puddle on the floor. If he actually heard right, then Kyungsoo likes him back. The weird thing is now, he's not sure if Jongin actually has a thing for him. Kyungsoo's blaming everything on the drug and now he's sad because he's lost control. Jongin's heart ached in his chest. Everything's a misunderstanding and he needs to fix it soon or everything will be too awkward for conversations. 

Without thinking, he pulled down his shirt then opened the bathroom door, startling both of the men inside the room. Baekhyun slightly jumped on his spot and Kyungsoo's eyes are staring at him widely, his mouth open slightly in shock. Jongin feels like he doesn't have enough air in his lungs and his throat's dry but he opens his mouth to talk anyway. 

"Y-you're wrong.." He managed to say out, almost murmuring. "E-everything I said was the truth. It.. it was just said in the worst timing possible but it's all the truth."

By the time he's done talking, he's looking down at Kyungsoo's feet while he's chewing on his lower lip in nervousness. Bursting out of the bathroom to confess after eavesdropping isn't really the best timing either but at least he'll be able to clear the misunderstanding faster this way. 

When he's not met with a reaction for a few seconds, Jongin looked up, his eyes blinking in surprise in Kyungsoo's still shocked expression. The smaller man looks like he's a wax figure of himself, not even blinking. Concerned, Jongin took a step forward the same time Baekhyun moved as fast as lightning out of the bedroom, startling Jongin and Kyungsoo both. Two heads snapped to look at the bartender as he picked up Jongdae who's been lounging on the couch and a set of keys from Kyungsoo's coffee table. He then made a beaming smile before he opens Kyungsoo's door. 

"I'll go take Jongdae here out for a walk. And Jongin, you have a cute pup, right? I'll go take him out too if you don't mind. I took your keys from the coffee table - Kyungsoo placed it on there when he washed your clothes. I'll bring it back to you. For now, you two lovebirds talk everything out. Hm? Bye."

The door is then closed and there's no Byun Baekhyun in sight. It took a few seconds for Jongin to look at Kyungsoo again, a small shy smile presented on his face. 

"So..." Kyungsoo started talking, breaking the silence that Baekhyun generously left them with. "Everything that you said was the truth?"

Jongin just squirmed on his place a bit before he nods, not trusting his own mouth. Now that they're the only ones in the room, he's suddenly feeling so nervous and awkward that he's going to be a blabbering mess if he attempts to talk. 

"So uh.. Can I ask you out then? To eat breakfast with me? I mean.. I already cooked us some and we'll just eat in my kitchen but that's a start, right?"

One look at Jongin's face will tell anyone that yes, Kyungsoo can definitely take him out for breakfast. And that he's more than happy that he's been asked out. 

One look at Kyungsoo's bright, heart-shaped smile will tell almost the same. 

=====================

BONUS (Epilogue-ish)

Kyungsoo and Jongin only had about fifteen minutes of quiet conversation time when Baekhyun barged into the apartment with a hissing kitten and a barking puppy in tow. His hair is a mess and he looks like he's been through so many bushes and trees with the amount of dirt on his clothes and body. 

Jongin just started laughing loudly, his face full of mischief and amusement while Kyungsoo watches from his own seat on the table. He places his elbow on the surface then places his chin on the palm of his hand, eyes still looking at the laughing male. 

"Cute."

Jongin paused then blushed a bit, his breath slightly shallow from laughing too much. 

"Says the cute one."

Baekhyun can only groan at the exchange as he desperately tries to pull the two animals away from each other. 

====================

(If anyone's wondering about what happened to HunHan, they ended up using the reserved VIP room for themselves. But that's another story for another time.)


End file.
